i hypnotise
by mckenzie13
Summary: freddie is left alone in carlys apartement wehen a commercial caught his eye will he go overboard with his new gift or will a certain person snap him back to normal SEDDIE RATED T my first fanfiction so go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

The hypnotizing watch

There Sam, Carly and I were all sitting on the couch watching TV when carly got a text.

"Who texted you I asked" I asked curiously

"Glitter gloss, there have a sell on your favorite lip gloss Sam" she said smirking

Sam gleamed up and used her famous smile I loved so much but don't tell her that "fat cakes" she asked hopefully, oh god she was so gorgeous ,you see, ever sense we broke up I cannot get her out of my mind. It's frustrating sometimes but I cannot fight it so I hold it in it hurts but I can deal with it.

"Hey Benson"I snapped out of my thought by snapping fingers in my face

"Huh"I managed to say she just looked at me and then at carly who was giggling

"Anyway you want to go I want to get my lip gloss "Sam said getting up from the couch

"Sure, Spencer I'm going to glitter gloss!"She yelled

"Bring me some glitter "he yelled back I laughed to myself classical Spence

"Bye Freddie" I waved back

"Bye frednub" I heard Sam yell I laughed again


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in carlys apartment for I don't know how long. I was on my way out when a commercial caught my eye. So I sat back down and watched.

The commercial:

Have you ever had someone you love but they don't love you back, do you have a bully at school who won't leave you alone, do you have a crazy mother who worry over you none stop, well this commercial is for you. For just $19.99 you can have our new hypnotizing watch to get whatever you want just call 1888-956-7682

"oh my gosh" I thought to myself "this is what I need for all my problems, I could get Sam back, get my mom to be a litter cool if that's possible, and get that bully from school away from me "I was still a little doughtful but it would not hurt to try, so I swiftly grab my phone out of my pocket and doll there number and place my order 12 to 13 minutes past and I heard a knock at the door I quickly get off the couch to get the door. When I open it a really fit man holding my package gave me the clipboard to sign, I signed it and gave him the money.

"Thanks" I said really excited to use my new watch

"Welcome "he said back and he left

I walked back over to the couch and ripped open my package, inside was a little shiny golden watch it had golden rims along its side I was just sitting there staring at it this was it was like to be in a trance because I could not stop looking "would this really work" I whispered to myself I didn't wont to do this but I had no options at the moment so here goes

"Spencer!"I yelled

"Yes "I heard him yell back

"You want to try something "I said

"Sure" yes I thought to myself this was going to be fun

**(A: N omg what was Freddie thinking read and review this is my first fan fiction so the more reviews the more I write ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer came running down the stairs to me

"What's up Freddie" he asked on his way to the kitchen I followed him while he was getting some orange juice

"Could you try something for me" I asked a little nervous

"sure what is it" he said taking a sip of his juice I slowly took a deep breath before asking, what if he doesn't believe me, what if he thought I was crazy or something, well, no backing down now

"Could you be the first one to try my hypnotizing watch" I said quickly he looked confused for a moment, thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. I got the watch out of my pocket and put it up to his face from what I have seen on TV you swing the watch in front of the person and wait for them to get in a trance the way you can tell is by them staring into space so I did just that Spencer's eyes were following the watch until he was in a trance. I waved my hand in front of his face to make sure he was not faking, his eye didn't even twitch. That I took as a good sign I tried to think of something easy for him that's when it hit me

"Spencer when I snap my fingers you will make me a turkey sandwich with extra mayo and when I count to 3 you will not remember this" I snapped my finger in his face and he instantly went to the kitchen and got everything out of the fridge for the sandwich he started putting the sandwich together with extra mayo and when he was done he just stood there without a word.

"Ok so when I count to 3 you would not remember this happened 1 2 3"he was back to normal

So what did- what happened to the kitchen?" He said, I was speechless how did I just do that this watch must work there is no scientific reason for this

"Freddie!" Spencer yelled at me I just shrugged my shoulders he began to put the food back up when I thought of something

"I'll see you later spenc"I said rushing out of the apartment before he could say anything I was standing there in the hallway thinking for the second time that day if I could do that to Spencer I could do that to anybody and that's when my mind started to wonder who my next victim would so I went across the hallway to my apartment unlocked my door while yelling "mom I have something to show you"


	4. Chapter 4

I went into the kitchen where my mom was making dinner that's when I got the idea of what to make her do for me

"Hey, mom do you want to try something for me" I said with a evil smirk

"Sure honey what is it" I instantly put the watch in her face and began to swing it from side to side until she was in her trance

"Now when I snap my fingers you will become the cool mom I've always dreamed of you dressed cooler and coked much better" I snapped my fingers and she blinded a few times

"What is this slop in my house" she said staring in disgust at the broccoli casserole

"Where's something else in this lame kitchen we need some real food where is it all I see is more vegetables well I guess I have to go back to the grocery store bye Fred" and she was out the door I was just standing there happy with myself this thing was so worth the money I spent. I was so doughtful, now I could do whatever I want have whoever I wanted and not be asked questions. I could feel the monster inside me start to make its way up I could feel the power I now controlled, I than heard the door open across from me and that's when I new carly and Sam where back I could feel the evilest smirk appear on my face tomorrow at school I'm going to do whatever I want since it was a Saturday and so I walked to my room got into the bed and went into a wonderful sleep

**(A:N hey sorry the chapter is so short but I had to use my grandma computer because mine was getting repaired and I had to rush sorry r&r come on people I need some reviews I'm new at this) **


End file.
